This invention relates generally to a liquid dispensing apparatus and particularly to a non-electric dispenser including a magnetically actuated water valve having an actuator which may be operated by a handle or by engagement with a container.
Dispensers of the type which are commonly used for filling containers such as bottles and pails with diluted cleaner concentrate are well known in the prior art. They are commonly used in cleaning operations in commercial establishments such as hospitals, hotels and restaurants and include a shut-off valve assembly mounted in a housing, which may be wall-mounted or portable. Typically, the shut-off valve receives and controls water flow from a faucet by means of a push button control. The valve may be connected to a proportioner to which the water from the valve is directed and which also receives cleaner concentrate from a source such as a concentrate container. A flexible or rigid tube directs the diluted concentrate into smaller containers such as bottles. The operation is simple in most cases and it is merely a matter of the operator holding the bottle with one hand, inserting the outlet hose into the bottle and depressing the push button with the other hand.
It is sometimes advantageous to provide a single-handed operation such as is found in domestic refrigerators in which an external push flap is used to control the flow of water into a cup held by the user. In the commercial field, bottle-operated dispensers are known such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,832,972 and 6,105,633 which are incorporated herein by reference. In these dispensers, a bottle may be pushed upwardly against a mechanism which directly operates a push button to actuate a shut-off valve. However, the nature of the mechanism, which depends on friction imparted to the push button by an inclined plate, is such that the dispenser cannot be operated in its normal push button mode due to obstruction from the inclined plate.
Other dispensers are known which utilize a mechanical linkage to operate the push button, for example, commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. Number 686,260. This dispenser operates effectively and avoids the use of an inclined plate blocking the push button but use of a mechanical linkage results in additional cost which the present invention avoids.
This dispenser solves the above noted and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.
This dispensing apparatus is particularly suitable for filling containers with diluted cleaner concentrate. It provides for actuation of a liquid valve by magnetic attraction of a valve element into an open position by use of a liftable frame which can be actuated by a simple handle or by applying an upward force to the frame from a hand-held container. The direction of movement of the valve element is in-line with, rather than transverse to the movement of the frame.
This dispensing apparatus comprises a shut-off valve having an inlet receiving liquid from a liquid source and an outlet directing said liquid to a dispensing source. A valve seat is disposed between the inlet and the outlet and defines a flow axis through the valve seat and a valve element movable from a closed position restricting flow through the valve seat to an open position permitting flow through the valve seat. An actuator means moves the valve element between the closed position to the open position by magnetic attraction, the actuator means moving said valve element in the same direction as said actuator means.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide that the actuator means includes a movable magnetic element, the valve element constitutes a main operator, which may be a diaphragm and a plunger, said plunger being movable by the magnetic element to move the valve element to the open position.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide that the actuator means includes a movable frame having a first portion carrying a magnetic element disposed about said plunger movable with said frame and a second portion connected to said first portion and having means for moving said first portion and said magnetic element.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide that said first portion includes a handle and still another aspect to provide that said second portion includes a container engageable portion.
This invention provides an in-line dispenser which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and is highly efficient for its intended purpose.